gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sammyfun1/Clandestine Services Progress Part 1
Okay, so for the two days I was gone I've been adding a whole lot of stuff to this game. Right now we are pretty much done with character models (most aren't finished, though) and we've begun coding the basic game parameters. We still have a long way to go, but I can say that this game *should* be finished in a year or so. What to expect: * Large detailed maps * Some RPG elements * Lots of stealth * Might* have multiplayer * Dynamic Difficulty Slider Right now here is a sneak preview at a map called The Cathedral The UDK map is underway. I'm trying to make a large cathedral style level with "tunnels" linking each different room. I had to use assets that were already available within the UDK browser by default. But, by adapting them to my own uses, I think this will turn out to be an interesting and fun layout. I added foliage. I ended up using "window frames" for vine trellis' and added some particles for blowing leaves. There is still a lot to do on this level, I want to try to finish it either tonight or early tomorrow. This one in particular still needs some deco work on the roof and I would like to add a couple more rooms to go in and out of. Before I go I'd like for some feedback, also tell me any level ideas you might have and what locations you'd like this game to take place in. *UPDATE* Here is a small list of concepts and gameplay mechanics (some fine-tuned from other sources, others completely original, written by me) that I wii be in the game: 1: Infinite character development. a. Remove the level limit, set experience levels using a variable muliplier (shortened to show code necessary to remove limit): IF player_exp = level_exp THEN SET player_level = player_level + 1 SET level_exp = player_exp * 1.25% b. Change skills to utilize and reflect infinite capacity to increase, similiar to character levels, but with diminished returns not to under a 5% increase. c. Item generation module to generate items with DPS and stats that reflect character and difficulty level. Side Note: If using the method below, one might also remove general experience completely, and write the code as: SET player_level = skill_points_total 2: Dynamic skill development using the 3 pillars: a. Character archetypes are based around 3 pillars: Strength, Dexterity, Intellect 1.) The Pillar of Strength represents skills that involve stamina, direct defense brute force. 2.) The Pillar of Dexterity houses skills involving accuracy, speed, and stealth 3.) The Pillar of Intellect utilizes skills that require technology, magic, and social study. b. Simply put, if you fight, talk to, sneak around, blow up, sharpshoot, charm, undercut, swindle, or pacify your target, you gain experience for that activity, and everything related to it (in a lesser capacity). c. As a character uses a skill, or fights in a certain style, they will continue to improve within that pillar, the disciplines within that pillar, and the skill itself. Your character improves according to how you play the game. Imagine that every pillar has 4 disciplines, every discipline has 10 skills. For example: 1.) Every time a player interrogates someone, they increase their experience level in Pillar of Intellect, Discipline of social, and the Info gathering Skill. 2.) Every time a player lands a critical hit using a melee-based attack, they gain experience in Pillar of Strength, Discipline of Melee Combat, and Skill: Basic Attack. 3.) When a player successfully dodges an enemy ranged attack, they see an improvement to Pillar of Dextery, Discipline of Agility, and Skill: Dodge Ranged Attack Side note: Some people might see infinite skill development as "What happens when you hit 100% in a skill like resistance or dodge, would you be invincible?" Simple answer: No. Long answer: Calculations resulting in damage dealt or damage taken should be made using Offensive and Defensive "dice rolls" determined by player and mob level, with all bonuses regarding attack and defense calculated with each hit, resulting in damage taken by the defender. Additional note: "What about skills that don't require an enemy close by, like stealth? People could take advantage of that ya know" Answer: Lets say someone takes advantage and raises skill like stealth, they could walk right through an entire dungeon, but when it comes time to bring down the blade, or put up the shield, their lax attitude towards combat-related skills might put them down in a hurry and require them to either re-roll, or put some actual work into combat. 3: Dynamic Difficulty Slider: a. By using a difficulty slider that changes the dynamics of the mobs (utility of skills, hitpoints, base damage, and amount of enemies spawned), players can customize how "Epic" they feel, whether every battle is a sweat-breaking, hard-and-fast challenge, or if their character can wipe the enemy horde from the battlefield with jaw-dropping efficiency. b. Allow the option to have the difficulty slider "adapt" to the player, presenting them with adequate challenges based on their success vs. failure rate. 4: Infinite Dungeon Level a. Instead of designing an entire level from the ground up, design individual level modules (or "rooms") with a common theme. b. By designing rooms that interconnect in semi-random order, it is possible to create entirely unique levels in unlimited lengths and combinations. c. Allowing players to visit different "themed" levels that dynamically change is a unique way to keep people playing, instead of playing through the same game and storyline over and over. Category:Blog posts